Feeling Of Loss
by Ghostwriter
Summary: The sacrifice of Zordon is felt by various Rangers.
1. Justin

FEELING OF LOSS

DISCLAIMER

Just an idea I've had in my head for a while. This goes backwards from the current Rangers at the time, to the very first. I gloss over the feelings of the Space Rangers because I mainly wanted to do the other Rangers. They never implied what other Rangers were doing during the Countdown, so I'm just going to make stuff up.

Though he didn't want to, Andros knew he had no choice. With a heavy heart, he destroyed Zordon's energy tube. Then, he felt an overwhelming sense of sadness. At that instant, T.J. Johnson, Ashley Hammond, Carlos Valerte, Zhane, and Cassie Chan felt a strange pang. It was like they had just lost a friend. But they couldn't understand why they were feeling that way. They didn't even know Zordon. Zhane could hardly believe it. Zordon was gone. He wasn't sure how he knew. He just did. He drew in a ragged breath, darkened his eyes, gripped his Silverizer tighter, and attacked. Back at his house, Justin Stewart was doing homework, when he felt a sharp tug in his heart.

"Zordon," he whispered. He lowered his eyes sadly. Though he hadn't known the being for very long, he had thought of him as a second father. _I don't---I don't understand. How can he be dead? And how am I feeling it?_ he wondered. Though the young boy tried to stop them, tears began streaming freely down his face.


	2. Tanya

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Haim Saban. I only own characters not originally in the show.

Tanya Sloan was in the middle of a recording session with her manager.

"That's good, Tanya. Keep it up," the man encouraged.

"Hey, hey, hey, baby, baby, baby. Don't you tell me maybe. You're drivin' me crazy. You look so fine, I gotta---" Tanya stopped in midsentence as a ripple of pain suddenly went through her.

"Tanya? What is it?" the man asked her. She gasped. _Zordon_, she thought.

"Oh, no," she whispered.

"Tanya, what's wrong?" her manager asked.

"I'm sorry. I---I can't do this right now," Tanya stammered, taking off her headphones. Then, she ran off.

"Tanya!" the man called, hurrying after her. The girl went down the halls and into the girls' restroom. She darted into one of the restrooms and leaned against the wall. She couldn't believe it. Zordon was gone. The only way she could explain how she knew this was that it was like the power she had held as a Zeo and Turbo Ranger was in mourning and in turn, was causing **her** to grieve.

"Zordon. Oh, Zordon," the former yellow Ranger murmured. Then, she let the tears fall.


	3. Katherine

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Haim Saban.

Katherine Hillard could feel the grin on her face growing wider as she danced with her troupe. She couldn't believe that they were finally here. All their months of hard work had finally paid off, and now they were on Broadway doing The Nutcracker. She let the music wash over her and she danced with all of her heart's joy. Suddenly, the happy and proud feeling was replaced with a sudden stab of sadness. The girl tried her best to act like nothing was wrong, but couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Zordon," she murmured. She let out a soft, mournful cry that sounded like a crane, which was the animal guide she and Kimberly had shared.

"Katherine, what is it?" one of her friends, Sarah Rosemont asked in a whisper.

"Nothing. I'm all right," Katherine assured. She let out a shaky breath and she doubled her efforts to appear happy. She could cry her heart out later. Right now, they had a show to do. Even though she wanted nothing more than to run off the stage and weep, she couldn't do that to the group. She couldn't throw everyone else off their game. Part of what she had learned as a Power Ranger was to put others before herself. She'd have all the time she needed to grieve later. Right now, she had a show to finish. _For you, Zordon. This show tonight is for you_, she thought to herself. With that, she pasted on a smile and danced her best in homage of her mentor.


	4. Rocky

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Haim Saban.

Rocky DeSantos was flawlessly performing a kata in the dojo. He let the rhythm of the art fill his body. He had missed the strenuous work out while he had been recovering from his back injury. Now, however, he was as good as new. _Yeah, this is awesome_, he thought to himself. It was almost as good as being a Ranger. The man felt himself growing wistful. Sometimes he missed it. Being called into action, destroying the monster of the day, seeing the look on a citizen's face when they realized that they were safe again. It was an amazing experience. One he sometimes wished he still had. However, he knew that there was another team out there, carrying on where he and the others had left off. Without warning, a sudden feeling of grief enveloped his body. _What the---what's going on?_ he wondered to himself. Almost as soon as the silent question was asked, the former Ranger knew. Zordon was gone.

"Zordon," he whispered. His throat muscles constricted, and then, from his throat came the low moan of an ape and understood that his animal spirit was also mourning the loss of a great man and father figure.


	5. Adam

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Haim Saban. I know it's weird to have the Rangers acting like their animal spirits, but I figured that since the Rangers were linked to their coins, that their human and animal spirits could be linked as well.

"Look, Peter. I'm telling you. This is a bad idea," the man stated.

"Come on, Frank. What are you talking about? All we have to do is go in, grab the money, and go back out," his friend reminded him.

"Oh, is that all?" was the response. "May I remind you that I work there and if we get caught---" the man stopped midsentence as a mournful feeling spread through his being.

"If we got caught, what?" the first man prompted. His friend didn't say a word, but tried to blink back the coming tears.

"Zordon," he whispered.

"Okay, okay, okay. Cut!" a man shouted.

"Adam, what's wrong?" Adam Park's movie partner asked.

"Nothin'. I---I just need a little air," Adam responded. Then, before his friends and cast mates could question him further, he ran out of the room and ducked into a secluded corner. _This---this can't be happening. Zordon can't be dead. It's gotta be some sort of trick_, Adam insisted to himself. Unfortunately, he knew it was no trick. Zordon was gone. The Ranger emitted a low croak, hung his head, and let the tears come.


	6. Aisha

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Haim Saban. I'm not sure whether or not anyone besides the Rangers remembered anything different after they had spent all that time as kids, but for this fic, it was just the Rangers.

Aisha Campbell was busily copying down her notes on a new disease. She couldn't---she couldn't let these animals die. The affliction seemed to be similar to the one she had stopped when she was a girl. She let a brief smile come to her face when she remembered how she met Tanya, her successor of the Yellow Powers. Because she was a Ranger, she remembered her time in Stone Canyon and Angel Grove, even though her parents didn't. In fact, when she sent that key to Tanya, her parents had looked at her in confusion, wondering who she knew in Angel Grove. Well, that was no matter, she knew her friends still thought of her, just as she did them. She also remembered the feeling of panic she had gotten when she had heard that Rocky had hurt himself during a martial arts practice. Without warning, her thoughts were cut off by a feeling of deep sorrow. _Wha---what's going on?_ she wondered. Then, with sudden clarity, she just knew. Her friend and mentor was gone.

"Zordon," she whispered. She let out a small, mournful growl and let the tears fall as the bear within her grieved.


	7. Tommy

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Haim Saban.

Tommy Oliver took the sharp turn and let out a wild whoop as he just narrowly missed hitting the wall. _Man, that was cool!_ he thought to himself.

"Take it easy, Tommy. I don't want to have to explain to your father why he's visiting his son in the hospital," his Uncle John warned him.

"Wimp," Tommy threw back good-naturedly.

"You got that right," came the response. Tommy laughed. However, he did as his uncle requested and slightly slowed his speed so that the next turn he made wasn't quite so sharp. He **loved** the feeling he got while racing. It was almost like being in the Turbo vehicles again. Almost, but not quite. After all, as Justin had pointed out, you didn't need a license to drive a zord. For racing on a speedway, you most **definitely** needed a license. Unable to help himself, Tommy once again gunned the engine. He needed to get that feeling back, to rip some velocity.

"Time to kick it up. Time to shift into Turbo," he murmured fondly. From his place on the side of the track, John Oliver's narrowed in confusion. He had occasionally heard his nephew murmur this phrase, and always wondered what he had meant by it. However, whenever he asked, Tommy always blew him off. Tommy laughed once again. Suddenly, there was a feeling of deep pain and sadness.

"Tommy? Tommy, what's wrong?" John questioned as he saw his nephew trying to gain control of the car. Then, the shaky, panting sobs started and he heard what sounded like a wild animal over the earphones.

"Tommy?" John asked again. What was going on? In the car, Tommy tried to gain control of feelings. However, the emotions overwhelmed him and he forced himself to stop the car on the side of the track. Once again, he let out the mournful cry of the falcon.

"Zordon," he murmured. _I can't---I can't believe it. He's dead_, he thought. And then, for the first time in years, the man buried his head in his arms and cried.


	8. Kimberly

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Haim Saban. I use a scene from the MMPR movie as a flashback.

Kimberly Hart ran toward the bars and lunged towards them, swinging her body upward and twisting so that she could reach the next set up, and then went back down to the first bars, where she flipped over them twice, all the while, letting her fingers keep a tight grip of support. She grinned. She **loved** being a gymnast! It was such a rush. Not the same type of rush one got from being a Power Ranger mind you, but pretty darn close. Flying through the air, not knowing whether or not you'd actually reach the bars, it was just like jumping into the Pterodactyl or Crane zord. The crowd watched as the gymnast performed her routine. She was so amazing. They couldn't believe just how incredibly talented she was. They watched as she flipped over one set of bars and grabbed on to the next. As she did so, her body went rigid and she gasped.

"Zordon," some people in the front row heard her whisper. They looked at each other. Who was Zordon? Then, to everyone's horror, her grip on the bars loosened, and she fell to the ground! Kimberly barely felt the impact of the fall. All she could focus on was the incredible grief that had overwhelmed her. Her breaths came in shaking gasps. She couldn't believe that they had lost Zordon. Something she had once told him when they thought they were losing him came to her mind.

_"Zordon! Ever since you came into our lives, you've been like a father to us all," Kimberly said tearfully._ Kimberly put her hands to her mouth and began to cry. At first, they were regular sobs. But soon, she let out a sharp screech, much like a wounded crane. Coach Schmidt and the rest of the team came up, kneeling down and asking what was wrong. But she didn't answer. She **couldn**'**t**. There was no way she could explain that she had felt the man that she considered a father die. Instead, she just sobbed, letting the crane inside grieve with her.


	9. Zack

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Haim Saban.

Zack Taylor stood in front of the group of kids and executed a combination of dance and martial art moves. As he did so, the kids watched intently. Mr. Taylor was **so** cool. He was teaching them a dance he called the Hip-Hop-Kido. As Zack danced, he could hardly keep the grin off of his face. Man, he totally loved his job of teaching inner-city kids how to dance. He had done a lot of good back at the peace conference, but he had missed the States and doing what he loved full-time kept his mind off of things. His mind wandered to Trini, who was still in Geneva. _I wonder how she's doing_, he thought to himself. He had to admit, he missed the girl. He missed Jason too of course, but he knew his best friend and former leader was in Angel Grove, hanging out and having a grand old time. Suddenly, an announcement on the t.v. caught his attention.

"Hey, Ricky! Turn it up, would ya?" he requested. Ricky did so.

"And in breaking news, Astronema's forces have overwhelmed the citizens of Angel Grove," the announcer stated.

"Oh, no," Zack said, feeling the color drain from his face. He barely heard the questions everyone else threw at him. _Man, why didn't anybody call me? How could this happen?_ he thought to himself. Suddenly, a sharp sense of pain filled his being and he gasped.

"Zack, are you okay?" someone asked.

"Zordon," he whispered, letting the sorrow overcome him.


	10. Billy

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Haim Saban.

Billy Cranston was busy working with his wife Cestria, when the alarm sounded.

"What's going on?" he wondered.

"There has been a large-scale attack on Angel Grove," Delphine replied.

"What? Oh, my gosh," Billy said. He and the Aquitian Rangers abandoned their work to watch the globe.

"This is horrible," Billy said.

"Readings indicate that this is happening all over the galaxy," Aurico reported. They continued to watch as the events unfolded, leading up to when Astronema gave the citizens of Angel Grove her ultimatum.

"We have to go down there. We can't just sit here and do nothing," Billy determined. Suddenly, they became aware of someone standing up.

"**I**…am the Blue Ranger," someone said. Billy's jaw dropped. It was Bulk! His amazement deepened when Skull, an old man, an African-American woman, and various others spoke up, all claiming to be Rangers.

"Prodigious," the former Blue Ranger murmured with a shake of his head. Then, the Space Rangers identified themselves as the true Rangers, morphed, and everyone went into battle. Billy watched as citizens of Angel Grove joined the fight. His eyes locked on Skull. He almost seemed to be enjoying himself. All of a sudden, there was a sharp tug on his heart.

"Billy? Are you all right?" Cestria questioned.

"Zordon," the Blue Ranger whispered. Then, he let out a mournful howl and dipped his head in sorrow.


	11. Trini

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Haim Saban.

Trini Kwan leaned back in her chair as the others talked. She sighed and her mind wandered to Zack and Jason, who had since left. Jason had left to take on the powers of the Gold Ranger, and Zack had left to follow his dream of instructing Hip-Hop-Kido to kids. She missed them. She missed them so much. Now she was all alone, with no one to talk to. Oh, it wasn't like she didn't have friends here, but she couldn't really talk to them. None of them had ever been Rangers. She smiled briefly. Who would've thought that being a Power Ranger would lead to an opportunity like this? Suddenly, she became aware of one of the leaders talking to her.

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?" she requested. The man obliged and she gave her answer. The talks continued on for several hours. Without warning, Trini felt a deep sense of sadness overcome her. _What? What's going on?_ she wondered. She was happy---why was she feeling this way? Then, there came a sudden clarity: her mentor was gone.

"Oh, no," Trini said.

"Miss Kwan?" a man asked.

"Excuse me. I---I need some air," Trini requested. Without waiting for a response, the woman jumped out of her chair and ran out of the room. "Zordon," she said softly.

"Trini?" a voice asked. She turned to see Mark Robards, a friend. "Trini, what's wrong?" he questioned.

"I---I can't explain it. You can't help," Trini told him.

"I can try, can't I?" the man questioned. Trini started to say something, but no sound came out. Mark took Trini into his arms, and the former Yellow Ranger poured out her sobs of grief at the loss of her former mentor.


	12. Jason

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Haim Saban.

Jason Scott couldn't believe couldn't the day he was having. It had started out simple enough. Wake up, teach a class, go out on a date with Emily…the next thing he knew, he was in the middle of what seemed to be World War III. Within minutes Angel Grove had been overrun by gray beings he had overheard the newest Ranger Team refer to as Quantrons. Being an ex-Ranger, and not one to back down from a fight anyways, Jason had joined the impromptu resistance, as had Emily, though her attacks were less pronounced than her boyfriend's. However, their efforts had been futile, and the female space villain's forces had forced them down. Jason grunted as he was thrown against a wall.

"Jason!" Emily exclaimed, cradling him close.

"I'm okay," Jason assured, carefully sitting up. _Man, I wish I could morph_, he thought to himself.

"Jason, I'm scared," Emily admitted.

"It'll be all right, Emily. The Power Rangers will save us," Jason assured. Then the woman had come out to tell them that the Rangers had failed.

"No!" Jason cried. It couldn't be! The Rangers couldn't have lost! They couldn't be giving up. Their legacy couldn't end. Not like this. His cry went unheeded and the woman told them to give up the Power Rangers or be destroyed.

"That fool. We would **never** betray the Power Rangers," Jason darkly muttered. For a few minutes, the whole town was silent. Suddenly, a cry rang out.

"**I**…am the Blue Ranger!" Jason rose to his feet, despite his girlfriend's protest. He had to see who was claiming to be a Ranger. His eyes widened.

"Bulk?" he asked himself. Then Skull took up the claim, as did an old man and African-American woman. To his surprise, the whole town picked up the cry.

"Me too! I'm a Ranger!" Emily yelled, standing up.

"Don't forget me! I'm the Red Ranger!" Jason added. _And hey, I'm not even lyin'. I __**was**__ the Red Ranger_, he thought to himself with a grin. Then, the Space Rangers came out, announced their identities, and morphed. This seemed to be the signal for the rest of Angel Grove to go into action. As Jason made his way through the army, he noticed the Blue Ranger being cornered by a bunch of henchman. With a martial arts yell, the former Ranger did a flip that landed him closer to the Ranger and allowed him to knock back a would-be attacker.

"Hey, thanks," the Blue Ranger said.

"No problem. We Rangers gotta stick together," Jason replied. Then, the two worked together to beat back some of the horde. Without warning, a jolt of pain went through Jason's body.

"No. Zordon," he murmured. Then, his eyes darkened, and he strengthened his attack. Then, he fought. He fought for his mentor. He fought for Angel Grove. He fought for the legacy of the Power Rangers.

THE END


End file.
